


23

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Manip, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Holmes... Do you think Watson is on his way to rescue him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	23




End file.
